Sol Badguy/Command List
Sol Badguy's Command List. ;Legend : - Punch : - Kick : - Slash : - Heavy Slash : - Dust : - Respect Notes on moveset: *The Gun Flame was originally introduced as a full-screen crawling flame, but has since been re-vamped as limited-range ground eruptions. *Bandit Revolver and Tyrant Rave animation altered since GGX, with the former being originally a tumbling twisting leg kick in the first GG game, and Tyrant Rave adding a punch before the upwards swing (said punch would go on to be the animation for Fafnir). *Tataki Otoshi, Ground Viper, Riot Stamp, Bukkirabou ni Nageru, and new standing (with old standing being + ), all added since GGX. *Volcanic Viper Level 3 Charge version re-purposed as version for Sol's Dragon Install state since GGX. *Instant Kill changed from All Guns Blazing to Napalm Death since GGX. *Gun Flame Feint, Bandit Bringer, Fafnir, and Tyrant Rave ver. β (Beta) added since XX. Original Tyrant Rave replaced by the aforementioned β version. Gun Flame and Bandit Revolver now are both powered up to Level 3 Charge versions while in Dragon Install state as well since XX. *Sidewinder added since Slash. Can inflict Clean Hit. *Dragon Install now prolongs itself as Sol nears death, and decreases his stun resistance, automatically increases tension, ends automatically when knocked down, and cannot be performed twice, all since Slash. ** input enabled for Bandit Revolver (since Slash) due to overlapping with Bukkirabou ni Nageru/Wild Throw. *Fafnir now a Force Break since Accent Core; Grand Viper animation changed into a launching pommel bash instead of a Volcanic Viper finisher; Dragon Install Second added; Grand Viper and Fafnir along with Sidewinder can now inflict Clean Hits, all since Accent Core. Sidewinder can inflict more damage from amount of Clean Hits landed. **Grand/Ground Viper can now be mashed for more hits with both left and right directions and all buttons save for , enabling a free Clean Hit (can Clean Hit off of other situations however such as a juggle). However, it is now also possible to button mash too much and prevent oneself from getting a sure Clean Hit off of Grand/Ground Viper before the final blow (so it must be button mashed enough until the final blow occurs). *Tyrant Rave ver. α/Original (from GG and GGX) can now be done from Fafnir as an Overdrive-style Force Break via followup input. *''Accent Core + R'' adds in Force Break version Sidewinder (which can Clean Hit nearly anywhere on the opponent's hurtbox) and re-adds normal version Fafnir with new hit effects (cannot Clean Hit unlike the FB version) and combo-ability, all while keeping the Force Break version. **''Accent Core + R'' also enables Bandit Bringer to inflict a Clean Hit, and changes its properties on normal hit into the original ground bounce pre-''Accent Core''. *Tyrant Rave ver. α can now since Accent Core + R inflict more damage based on the amount of Clean Hits. The motion input is also changed from to . Can also now delay the attack. **Can also now perform Tyrant Rave ver. α from either version of Fafnir, normal or FB version. *''Accent Core + R'' also adds in Slam (or just another version of Tataki Otoshi), a standalone version of Knockdown with extra properties that can only be done during Dragon Install. *In Accent Core + R, Grand Viper is romanized as "Ground Viper" in English. Guilty Gear XX Accent Core + R Following movelist applies to Sol Badguy as of Guilty Gear XX Accent Core +'' ''R: - Normal Version - EX Version Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- * Xrd revised Sol's movelist: ** All moves introduced after #Reload and during Accent Core (+ R) were removed (Sidewinder, Force Break Sidewinder, Force Break Fafnir, Slam, Flame Distortion, Tyrant Rave ver. α). Napalm Death has also been removed. ** Grand Viper now ends with a rising Bandit Revolver-knee into a Volcanic Viper, identical to before Accent Core. ** Fafnir made to function akin to the #Reload version more closely. Causes a tumble state on hit, long tumble state on counter hit. ** Riot Stomp now has two parts - the second one occurs on hit or block and causes a wallbounce, allowing for followups. The attack also now causes Sol to delay his leg sticking out once he connects onto his target, then stomps off of them via a kick-off. ** Dragon Install is now done with instead of . ** Clean hit property of Grand Viper, Bandit Bringer and Fafnir has been removed (due to clean hit mechanic not being present in Xrd and the removal of said moves that could inflict it). ** Kudakero/Break (Shatter), an aerial divekick with a flame pillar on ground impact has been added. ** P.B.B., a Dragon Install-only aerial command throw has been added. ** Tyrant Rave ver. β now creates a full-screen, 15 hit flame in the second part when Dragon Install is activated. ** The length of Dragon Install is dependent on whether Sol is in Hellfire state (20% health or less). ** Sol's Instant Kill is now Branding Breach, a Fafnir-like punch followed up with a cinematic. A different version of this cinematic occurs if the move is used when Dragon Install is active. Following movelist applies to Sol Badguy in Guilty Gear Xrd. Category:Guilty Gear Character Command List